1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fan assembly for a computer.
2). Discussion of Related Art
A computer usually includes a logic processor which, when operated, generates heat. Logic processors are becoming faster and are generating more heat. Logic processors require cooling in order to maintain functional dignity.
Components that are frequently used for cooling logic processors include fans and heat sinks. In one example, a spreader plate of a heat sink is attached to a logic processor and heat is conducted through the spreader plate to fins attached to the spreader plate. A fan is mounted over the fins and blows air over the fins. The air flows generally in a direction along an axis of rotation of blades of the fan and does not have high speed when leaving the blades. The fins are usually in the form of an extruded bank and are generally located in line.
Due to low velocity of the air when leaving the fan and other factors such as incompatibility of geometries of such a fan and a set if such fins, the air decelerates dramatically before flowing over the fins. Because of a low velocity of the air flowing over the fins, a limited amount of heat can be transferred.
Furthermore, such an arrangement does not optimize the number of fins in a given volume, which makes such an arrangement less suitable for locating within the small confines of a housing of a mobile computer such as a notebook computer.